Party Animals
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Takes place a year before 'Despicable me'. The girls decide to run away from Miss Hattie and meet Spencer, Cassidy, and Nick, a trio of party loving teenagers The three girls say with them and are taught how to have fun, stand up for themselves, and make


** A/N: This is a story takes place before the first 'Despicable me' movie. Before the girls are adopted by Gru, they have decided they were fed up with Miss Hattie treating them unfairly and run away from the orphanage. Then they meet a trio of party-loving teenagers who teach them how to have fun, and do everything Hattie wouldn't let them do. Keep in mind that 'Despicable me' came out in 2010, and this story takes place in 2009, one year before the movie. So, enjoy!**

17 year old teenager, Spencer McClaine woke up to hear his alarm going off on a Tuesday morning.

"And to think I thought this three day weekend was gonna go slower than I thought" Spencer said to himself sarcastically. He slammed the off button on his alarm and got out of bed to reveal his body wearing nothing but black boxer briefs and a black tank-top.

Spencer was a senior in high school, just about to start his second semester. He had messy brown hair, pale white skin, blue eyes, some slight dark circles under his eyes, and a very slender body. He went into the bathroom, took his underwear and tank off and got into the shower. He took about 30 minutes to get cleaned up and dry off, brush his teeth, put on a new pair of underwear and a new tank-top and his clothes.

His clothes were a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black 'Doc. Martin's' combat boots. He just put on knee, shoulder, and wrist pads on because he rather took his skateboard to school. He picked up his book bag and took out his foldable skateboard and unfolded it and was about to head out the door. But his mother, Sarah McClaine stopped him.

"Spencer, honey, aren't you gonna eat anything?" she asked as she walked out the kitchen.

"No, I'll get something at school" Spencer said as he just ran out the door and then got onto his skateboard and rode it to his school, which was only seven blocks away. Once he got to the school parking lot, he folded his board back up and put it in his bag and walked over to greet his friend, Cassidy Jablonski. She had short blonde hair, pale white skin like Spencer, green eyes, and a skinny build up. She wore a purple T-shirt, a back cardigan, a pair of boot cut jeans, and cow-girl boots that were light brown.

"Hey, Spencer, what's up?" asked Cassidy.

"Nothing, just bored that this three day weekend had to pass by so fast" Spencer complained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you enjoy Nick's party last night? I know I did Cassidy said as she took out her iPhone to show Spencer, Cassidy, and their friend, Nick Marshal at a party. Nick was slightly taller than Spencer and Cassidy, so he was the tallest of their group. He had brown hair like Spencer's, only he preferred to have it combed back slightly, he had a muscular body, slightly tanned skin, he also had thick rimmed glasses and brown eyes.

"Yeah, but remind me not to drink so much soda the next time we have a huge party. I still have a head-ache from all that Dr. Peppers, and Coke last night" Spencer said as he placed a hand on his forehead as it was throbbing slightly.

"Can do. Also, here, I have some Aspirin in my bag" Cassidy said as she took a white bottle of pills out his bag and offered one to Spencer.

"Thanks" Spencer replied after swallowing it and hearing the warning bell right.

"So, are we still on for movie night tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. We're going to go see the 'Friday the 13th' remake, right?" asked the girl. Spencer nodded and then waved 'goodbye' to her and ran off to his first class. He found a good seat against the wall, next to his friend Nick. Nick was wearing a brown sweatshirt for a band he liked called 'The Strokes', a pair of khaki shorts, and some black Adidas with white stripes.

"Hey" Spencer greeted as he sat down at his desk.

"Sup?" Nick asked as he opened up his binder.

"We still going to the movie tonight?" Nick asked. Spencer nodded and fist bumped his buddy. The teacher came in and began going over the class rules and all that other boring crap that the teachers go over when the new semester begins.

Later that night, Nick and Cassidy met up at Spencer's house since Spencer's mom was out with her friends for the mother's monthly poker night that took place each second Tuesday of the month. Spencer was getting candy out of the pantry while Nick and Cassidy were sitting at the coffee table in the living room.

"For Nick, I got you some sour skittles, red vines, and a white chocolate kit kat bar" Spencer said as he placed the candy he bought for Nick on the coffee table.

"Sweet, thanks dude" Nick said as he placed his candy in a large plastic bag and put it in Cassidy's purse.

"For Cassidy, I got you some gummi circus peanuts, a box of Nerds, and some Reese's peanut butter cups" Spencer told her as he handed Cassidy her candy.

"You know me too well, mister McClaine" Cassidy said with a flirting tone. She then put her candy in her purse.

"And as for myself, I got some Sweet-Tarts ropes, air-heads sour mini-belts, and a king-sized Twix bar" Spencer said as he placed his candy in his friend's purse.

"We have a half an hour to kill before the movie, so what do you wanna do?" Nick asked.

"You wanna play on my new X-box 360? I just got the newest version of Halo" Spencer offered. The two cheered yes over and over because they have been long time Halo fans. Just as about Spencer was about to turn on the console and hand his friends the extra controllers, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be at your door this late at night? Isn't it like 5:44 or something?" Cassidy asked. Spencer walked over to the door and looked in through the peep-hole. He saw three little girls. The first one looked like she was ten years old, she had pale skin, glasses, brown hair that was in a ponytail, a black T-shirt that had the Lorax on it, a dark green cardigan, a black plaid skirt, and red converse.

The second girl was about seven or eight, she had pale white skin, some freckles, silver eyes, and blonde hair like Cassidy's. She wore a pink wool sweater, a pink wool beanie, burgundy tights with a burgundy skirt over it, and white fuzzy boots.

The third girl looked like she was four years old, she had raven black hair, pale white skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing and orange and yellow striped shirt with denim overalls that had short pant legs, and she wore red sneakers like the older girl.

"Hello? Cookies for sale" the girl announced. Spencer remained silent and said nothing.

"Margo, the dude clearly isn't home. Let's just go to the next block" said the middle girl, The three girls then left. Spencer moaned and went back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Some three girls selling girl scout cookies" Spencer said as he picked up his controller and turned the X-box on.

"Did you buy any?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I'm not a fan of those. Except the Coco-nutties" Spencer said as he armed his character up.

"I hate coconut. I prefer the peanut butter kinds" Nick said.

"Don't talk about peanuts, you know I have a peanut allergy. My tongue swells up and I talk funny, remember?" Spencer scolded a bit.

"Sorry" Nick apologized but then they played a quick round of Halo before leaving for the movie.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. You got to see the girls for a little bit, and you got to meet Spencer, Cassidy, and Nick, who later the girls will meet and their lives will be changed for the better in so many ways. So, the first meeting will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
